Swordmestic Violence
by maze2976
Summary: protector of village must go out to all extremes to protect the earth from being destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**Swordmestic Violence: The Adventure Begins**

**Chapter One**

Far away in a distant galaxy, an evil power reigned supreme. It destroyed worlds that people didn't even knew existed. Then, one day that same power started terrorizing Earth. The people were terrified as the power eliminated cities and homes with a single strike. Then the people of a peaceful village asked their protector, Ursame, to go and help defeat the evil fiend.

"Ursame! Ursame! We come to ask a favor!"

Screamed the villagers as they approached Ursame's house deep in the forest.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Ursame seeming confused.

"Haven't you heard? There's some evil fiend destroying the planet city by city. We come to ask for your help in defeating this power."

"New fiend huh? Might be difficult, but I will help the best I can."

"Oh thank you Ursame."

"Let me prepare now."

With that Ursame went inside his little house made of logs to prepare.

"I wonder how strong this fiend is? I mean I didn't even sense a disturbance on the planet. Well I better get going if I want to help."

Ursame grabs his dragon blade, the blade his grandfather had passed down to him before he passed away.

"Hmmmm… I'd better go to the village first to make sure everyone's alright and get more information on this so called fiend"

While dashing through the forest Ursame suddenly hears a strange voice talking to him.

"What's wrong Ursame? Worried I'm going to destroy the village, your home, and your family? Why not stop and listen to me or are you afraid of facing me alone."

"Afraid? I am afraid of nothing, especially the likes of you. Show yourself!"

"Bossy aren't we, I'll show when I wish."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Blader."

Then, Blader jumps down from a tree and faces Ursame. Ursame gets an amused look on his face, for Blader was wearing a blue tunic with white shorts. But what wasn't amusing was the scars all over his face.

"Your Ursame? Your so small."

"Small yes, but don't let what you see fool you. I'm quite strong."

"Well with my strength and speed, you stand no chance."

"We'll see."

Blader suddenly rushes straight at Ursame throwing kicks and punches faster than anyone he had ever seen.

"Your fast, I'll give you that." complimented Ursame.

"I'm just warming up," warned Blader.

Just then Ursame catches one of Blader's fist and knees him in the stomach.

"Ow! You're strong and skillful, but can you handle this ability.

Blader starts glowing white and two more of him appear beside of him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Three of me, one of you, lets see how fast you die!"

"Wha..."

Three Bladers charge Ursame all at once throwing kicks and punches in a combo. Ursame gets hit hard and flys into the forest going through trees.

"Still think you stand a chance? I mean you took a pretty big hit."

"Don't worry, I haven't even begun to fight yet. To me your weak."

"Weak! I'll show you weak!"  
The three Bladers charge again.

"I don't think so! Mega punch!"

The punch hits the middle Blader and the rest disappear as Blader flies through the air through trees getting cut badly.

"How... how did you know?"

"That technique is a cheap ninja trick, a mere illusion. There was only one of you that caused physical damage so I figured out which was the real you."

"Clever, but can you figure out a way out of my ultimate technique."

"Ultimate technique?"

Just then a blue light appeared in the shape of a ball in Blader's hand. His hand flies forward shooting a strong beam of energy right at Ursame.

."Avoid this!"

Ursame draws his sword and slashes down at the beam of energy to keep it from hitting him.

"It's no use! You will be destroyed and so will this planet! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Blader.

"No! It can't end this way! No!" yelled Ursame as black light started surrounding him.

"Huh? Your color, it's changing."

"Grrrrrrrrrr… Aaaaaaaaaah!"

The beam of energy is forced into the ground as Ursame thrusts his sword down with all his might.

"What happened? That blast it... it... it should of finished you! Wait, your appearance, it's different." said Blader looking really confused.

"Really?"

Ursame charges forward with his sword back and impales it into Blader's stomach.

"No! How? You weren't..."

"Your dead."

"My death wil be avenged don't you…"

Blader falls to the ground, blood still oozing out of the deep wound as Ursame puts his sword away and goes back to his house.

"What was that? A transformation? No matter, I'll think about it over dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ahhhh... what a great meal." Ursame said with a pleasant smile on his face that suddenly faded.

_"That transformation though... what was it? I must find out."_

"Guess I'm off to train and figure this thing out."

And with that, Ursame heads off deeper into the forest to his training area. While there he practices all types of martial arts from ninja illusions to the secret style his dad taught him when he was just a little boy.

"Grrrrrr... Ahhh!" Ursame attempts to transform again.

"Damn it, I can't figure this out. How was my body able to generate so much power so quickly? I doubt it was a transformation sin..."

"Oh,but it was a transformation Ursame." said a mysterious voice.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Oh, you know."

"Show yourself!" orderd Ursame as he eased into his fighting stance.

"Clam down, its me, Moon."

"Moon? But I thought you were dead!"

"Far from it, I survived that attack, but paid a price. I no longer can wield a weapon or fight. Come, we have much to discuss."

Just then,they hear a blast far off and smoke can be seen raising into the night sky.

"What the hell was that!" Both said in unison.

"Let's go!" orders Ursame as he darts off into the darkness.

As they near the site, strange energy patterns can be sensed, ones not of the planet.

"That energy, what is it? I've never felt anything like it."

"Hmmmmmm... feels strong. Lets keep an eye out. We don't know what we might..."

Moon flys back after getting kicked dead in the chest.

"Moon!" yells Ursame as he stops to aid his friend.

"Where do you think your going?" asked a femine voice from behind Ursame.

"Wha..."

Ursame ducks to avoid a swift kick and tries to counter with a sweep to no avail. She jumps back and lands on a tree branch.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Resuko, your new opponent."

"Resuko! We are not here to play, we are here on a mission." barked a deep, sinister voice.

"But Zanekin, he seems like a fun one."

"I don't care. We must find the one responsible."

"Ok ok, lets go then."

"Wait, responsible for what?" asked Moon knowing that they could be here for only one reason.

"The one that killed our brother of course you silly boy." Resuko stated in an amusing voice.

Resuko and Zanekin race off past Ursame and Moon toward the middle of the forest.

"Brother? Ursame you don't think..."

"Blader. Blader was their brother and I killed him."

"Then why did they leave without fighting you?"

"Resuko and Zanekin must not know who they are looking for."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That's funny."

"You won't be laughing when they come back."

"gulp"

"Yeah. Now, you said before we had something to discuss?"

"Ah, yes. Follow me."

Ursame and Moon walk to a nearby village and enter a small cot made of straw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Instantly Ursame started coughing from the many incents lit inside the small cot.

"What's that smell?" Ursame asked coughing very heavily now.

"Just some... oh thats right, your not use to them, sorry."

Moon runs around the room quickly putting out the incents before Ursame suffered any longer.

"Thanks. Now lets talk."

"Patience. First things first. Want some tea?"

"No! We don't have time for this." snapped Ursame harshly.

"Fine, Fine. We'll begin."

Moon goes over to a large book shelf and starts looking at every book there. Ursame starts to become a little impatient and begins to pace.

"Found it."

Jumping down from a ladder, Moon approaches Ursame, who is still pacing.

"Come, sit down. We can begin."

Ursame and Moon start talking late into the night about many things. They talked about Ursame's father and grand father along with the dragon blade that was passed down to him.

"What did your grand father tell you about that dragon blade Ursame?" asked Moon in a low secret voice acting like if anyone else heard, something terrible would happen.

"All he told me was that it was a very special blade that my mother enchanted with powerful magic. He also said with a strong wielder, it can unleash great powers never before seen."

"Ok. Was your mother a pristist or something?"

"A very powerful one, my dad told me that she use to be the most powerful one in the world."

"Use to be? Is she..."

"Yes. She got murdered when I was too small to fight."

"Sorry to hear that. Well, by what I gather, I think that blade is the reason you transformed."

"The blade?"

"Yes. The magic in the blade could of allowed you to change under certain conditions, like danger and/or certain emotions flowing through the body at the moment you

changed. What were you feeling when it happened?"

"I thought that the planet was in danger and everyone was going to die. Also, I was pretty angry because Blader underestimated my powers."

"Well, then I'm correct. That is why you changed. You can go home and sleep now." Moon says as he turns to walk away.

"Wait. What is that book you have."

"Oh, this. I almost forgot. This use to be your father's journal. He logged every fight and power he used in it. It helped him figure out his full potential. He wanted me to

give this to you when he thought your were ready for it. And I think you are.

"Thank you Moon. I shall use this the best I can."

"I know you will. Good night."

"Good night."

After a long night of talking, Ursame heads home to catch some shut eye before morning. For once the sun comes up, he knows he must spring to action to find the ones Moon and him

ran into while heading to the village, Resuko and Zanekin.


End file.
